Roleplay/Firestorm/Ardelle and Caradoc
Roleplay ARDELLE SONG:'Ardelle heard the doorbell ring and she raced down the stairs. She opened to door to find Caradoc standing there, “Hi Caradoc!” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“So it‘s your birthday in a few days.” She said excitedly, “Do you have any plans?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“Well don’t plan anything. I have to whole day layed out. It’s going to be awesome!” She frowned, “There is one thing though, I’m not sure what to get you. What do you want?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“Alright, I’ll just get something I hope you will like.” She turned to look at her house, “I realized the last time you were here, you didn’t get a proper tour. Do you want one now?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“Alright, so this is the foyer.” She gestured to the place they were standing. She walked into a large room, “This is the first living room. We have one on each floor.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shrugged, “It is. After a while, it kind of feels like you are suffocating. Which makes no sense since this place is so big. When I get my own house, I want a smaller one.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle lead him into a hallway, ”All these rooms are just here, there isn’t much use to them.“ She walked to a large door with glass panels, she opened them, “This is the kitchen.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle nodded, “I guess I would consider myself a good cook, what about you?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle walked into a room beside the kitchen, “This is the dining room that never comes in use.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“I guess. The only time we use it is when my parents friends come over. They force all the kids out. But we don’t exactly mind, we grew up with each other.” She moved onto another hallway, “Most of these rooms have no use, this hallway opens up to two more hallways that open up to even more hallways. Now, onto the second floor!” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“To the left is my parent’s offices. To the right is Abben and mine’s rooms to do whatever we want.” She opened the door to her room. “This is basically where I spend most of my time.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle smiled, “My Room is upstairs. I just do everything in here.” On a table, was lying all her notes for Caradoc’s birthday. She jumped infront of it, hoping he wouldn’t see it. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle touched where he kissed her, then gently turned him around and put her hands over his eyes from behind, “You can’t look. There is a bunch of stuff in here that would spoil it.“ She lead him out the door, but what she didn’t realize what that even though they were almost the same height, he could still peak through her fingers. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle relaxed when he said he wasn’t looking. “Okay, So now I’m going to take you to the top floor.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“It‘s the one floor up.“ She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“This floor is split into quarters, it has mine, Abben, and my parents‘ bedrooms. Along with a family room. All the guestrooms are on the main floor.” She licked the DNA strip to her room. “This is my room.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Two of the walls were a light shade of purple, the other two were light blue. There were a few bookshelves, and a couch set in a corner. On the far side was a large bed, with two nightstands. The room had a multitude of windows, and a balcony. One door led to a large walk-in closet, and another led to a washroom. Shelves were stocked with Knick-knacks, and photos of Ardelle with other people were everywhere. “It looks like a prison, I’ll open up some blinds.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“I do, but it gets lonely. I mean four people in this massive house. This is exactly why I want a large family. It would never be lonely.” Ardelle told him. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle rested her forehead on his, “You’re not lonely, you have your friends. And you have me. I will never let you be lonely, it’s a promise.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle nodded her head, “It is. I hope it’s fun.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“I’m going anyways. I’ll probably have to help Kara force Calla into that dress.” She rolled her eyes at that, “But sure, I’d love to go with you!” 'A SONG: '“When we’re we’re 13, my mom tried to get her to wear a dress. Sophie had to come and stop her from shredding the thing into pieces.” She laughed at the memory. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“I think so too, I got a dress for it, but I’m not sure if I’ll look good in it.” She said uncomfortabl. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle had a look of determination on her face, “Then let’s go see.” She walked back into her room and grabbed the dress and went to the washroom. She came back out with it on, “How do I look?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''The dress a was a deep midnight blue flare dress. She looked down at herself, “I guess the dress is pretty.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle sighed, “There is still the rest of this estate to show you. I’ll be right back.” She left and came back in her normal clothes, “Alright, this next room is my favourite.” She grabbed his hand and led him to a door on the first floor. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''She opened the door to find a room full of bookshelve. In the centre was a holigram of photos of Ardelle and Abben in various moments in their lives. “When Abben and I were younger, our parents would bring us here and read the books here. Then we would watch the slideshow of us. We call this place the Media Room.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“We read every single book in here.” Ardelle said while tracing her hand along the spin of one book, “Everytime we finished them, we would get new ones from the library, Abben and I would always steal them when our parents were asleep and read them in the middle of the night.” She smiled sadly, “Abben out grew it, and our parents got more busy, so we stopped.” There was a hint of longing and sadness in her voice. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle snorted, “More like Abben refuses to admit he enjoyed doing it. And says, ‘I’m to old for this.’” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Yeah, I have an Imp. Calla it it for me I’m my birthday one year. And Abben has some weird hybrid dog thing. That animal hates me.” She shuddered at it’s attempts to get rid of her. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“What type of pet would you want if you got one?” She asked. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“I’ll keep that in mind.” Her stomach grumbled, “Are you hungry?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“I thought you would never ask.” She started making her way to the kitchen, “So, what do you want to eat?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“I like lots of stuff.“ She opened the fridge, “What should I get...” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“Alright, I’m going to cook something.“ She grabbed a bunch of ingredients. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“Thank you.” She went and got more ingredients, “I‘ll warm warn you now, I can be a bit chaotic while cooking.” '''ARDELLE SONG:”I don’t actually know.” She admitted, “What do you want to cook?” ARDELLE SONG: '“I think we should try whatever it was you ate in the Forbidden Cities. You may not know the name, but do you know how to make it?” She asked curiously. '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Alright, let’s get cooking then.” She walked over to look at what Caradoc brought, “What is that?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle grabbed a few things from the items Caradoc brought, then she sniffed them and studied them, she pulled a few things aside, “Do these things go in the sauce?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shook her head, “No, I just wanted to see how accurate I was.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle moaned, “This is so good. I didn’t think it would be this tasty.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle grabbed a bowl and a couple of forks, “We make a good team.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle put some in her mouth too and nodded in agreement, she swallowed and said, “You’re right, this is incredible! Nothing I ever make turns out this good. You have mad skills.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle was about to replay when she heard someone say, “There was food and you didn’t tell me?” She turned around to face Abben, “Hey Abben.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle watched Abben look aroundm he turned to her and asked, “Is there anymore?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Abben pulled out some fron the pot and put it in app bowl and stated eating, “This is really good, are you sure you made this Ardelle?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shook her head in no, “Caradoc was the one who know how to make it. He was amazing.” Abben sighed in annoyance, “You Guys are sickeningly cute why aren’t you dating already?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle blushed, “Um, about that. You see, me and Caradoc are dating.” Abben dropped his fork her than looked up at her, “How come I didn’t know this?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Abben gave her a pointe look, “You and I are having a conversation later. Right now, I need more of the stuff.” He got up to get seconds. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle watched Abben as he shoved food down his throat, “You eat like a pig.” She commented, he snorted, “I’m too handsome to eat like a pig.” He retorted. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle smiled, “My brother loves his food, almost as much as he loves-“ Abben clamped his hand over her mouth before she could finish. Ardelle glared and pulled his hand off, “What is is with you and never letting me finish my sentances?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“It’s going okay I guess.” He said with a shrug, he turned to Ardelle, “Calla had a hallucination.” Ardelle’s eye’s widened “She hasn’t had one for a long time, is she okay?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle and Abben shared a look, then Ardelle nodded, “When we were younger, we had a terrible accident that had to do with fire. It effected Calla the most. Since then, she has feared fire. And she gets these hallucinations of being trapped in fire whenever there is any form of fire near by, or she hears about. But it gets really bad, she can die in the images. And her brain goes on replay of the fire. Sometimes you can’t get her out of the trace for days. Calla saw some fire at the rehearsal and she got trapped.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle chimed in, “Kenric, he is going to be there the whole time in the crowd. He’ll block out fire from her sight by going in her mind, she doesn’t know when the ques are, so it’ll be fine.” Ardelle explained. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle‘s eyebrows rose, “Really? Maybe you could help her.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle nodded, “You can try, but they’ve gone tried everything. So if it doesn‘t work, don’t be surprise.” She turned back to Abben, “So did anything else intresting happen?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Kara’s doing well, I think she talked to your sister or something,” Abben told him. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“So what have you been up to these days?” Ardelle asked Caradoc. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“Well, I helped Kara with some stuff for the concert, and planned your birthday, and have been continuously locking Abben into rooms.“ She said with a grin. '''ARDELLE SONG: “I want to be a medic, always have.” She told him. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“Being a hydrokinetic helps.” She turned to Abben who was frowning, “What happened to you?” 'ARDELLE SONG:'Ardelle was concerned about her brother, he looked up at them, “Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine, just thinking about something.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle looked at Abben expectantly for an answer, he shook his head, ”It’s just a theory, I still have to test it out.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '”I‘m guesing this theory has to do with a blonde elf.” She said. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle smirked, “Maybe a Foster?” Though that wasn’t Very helpful, being that they all had blonde hair. '''ARDELLE SONG: '“It either has to do with Calla, Kenric or Keefe I’m guessing.” Abben shrugged, “Actually, you’re not far off.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“I’m devising a plan to help Kenric with something.” He explained. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“If Kenric’s involved, this is definitely going to be funny.” Ardelle said. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“Funny isn’t exactly the word I’d use to describe it.” Abben said, he turned to Ardelle, “Mom wants to take us somewhere today.” Category:Archived Roleplay